starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
The Foundation
A powerful multinational paramilitary organization cheifly tasked with identifying, assesing and if need be containing the various paranormal threats apparent within our reality. broken into different categorical divisions based on capabilities and so capability to contend with threat levels, they are seperated into factions ranging from the completely technologically dependent due to lack of any magical capacity, to outsiders who are entirely alien to our reality. Philosophy History Origins Formation Government and Politics Economy Society and Culture Containment Classification Liberal Classifications (Free-range) : Class I - security tagged with unsecure personal quarters, non monitored : Class II - security tagged with unsecure personal quarters, monitored : Class III - security tagged with secured personal quarters, monitored and escorted : Class IV - security tagged with secured isolated quarters, monitored and escorted : Class V - security tagged with secured isolated quarters, monitored and escorted and fitted with tracker Isolation Classifications (Imprisoned) : Class VI - standard enclosure with observation windows : Class VII - standard enclosure with reinforced observation windows : Class VIII - reinforced enclosure with reinforced observation windows and video surveilance with only necessary recording monitoring : Class IX - reinforced enclosure with video surveilance and recording monitoring : Class X - reinforced enclosure with constant video monitoring Danger/Threat Classification : Class Alpha - understood enough to be properly contained and kept secure : Class Sigma - not understood enough to be properly contained or still posing significant danger inside containment : Class Omega - extremely dangerous and requiring extensive containment measures or unable to be fully contained Specimens Specimen Template S8-0025 - The Shroud S8-0253 - The Sphere S8-2319 - The Cage S8-2320 - The Mother S8-2321 - The Daughter The Monster Pot - The Shadow - The Mask - an entity which holds the capacity to compel observers to wear it, it overrides the will of the user and begins to slowly transform them into its believed original state. Can animate even inanimate objects. Manifestation through spoken or written naming - Ichor (Skain) - The Burning Man/Silent Grove - The Cube - an ornate and beautifully hand crafted cube (resembling a rubix cube) seemingly made out of red stone, it is enscribed with sysmbols from an unknown language and engraved with ruinic shapes which when properly alligned, unlock its secrets Heironymous Cube. - The Signal - Mimic Parasite - Sentient Hallow - amoeba like entities which specialize in mimicry and recreation, the entity absorbs biomass and replicates it, storing unneeded genetic blueprints until later use and recreating it usually for defensive purposes. The Jackal - The Flesh that Hates - Fear Monger - non hostile but actively malicious, the entity is a humanoid figure of deformed and disturbing features which primarily are designed to induce debilitating fear upon which its believed to feed. Shy Guy - Perfect Form - The Mannequin - The Door (The Dark Room Beyond) - Dinner Bell - a small hand bell off no particular note worthy characteristics, when held, the holder will begin a presence and hear faint scratching just beyond the audible ranges, when rung all who hear it will be hunted down by dark, lanky creatures (excluding the ringer who is deaf to it) the darkness - stand still stay silent virus - an amorphous entity comprised of a seemingly black tar like substance, it will rapidly consume any biological matter it contacts, whereupon it replicates and releases, to spread its area of effect. reacts primarily to movement and sound. predator shadow - a perceivable anomaly which takes the form of a black mass of liquid like darkness which defies gravitation or illumination, it exists as a solid mass of shadow which selectively 'takes' those who are engulfed by it. Red Pool (red spawning pool) - a gelatinous substance believed to be the blood of the red star, it contains the capacity to manifest various highly volatile life forms as well as consume any life forms which wander too closely to it. The Books (Book of Worlds, Book of Histories etc etc) - the merchant - the smiling mask merchant - granny rags The Music of Madness - written in human blood and enscribed on enchanted flesh of an unknown creature. it causes any who get close to write a segment of music out of their own blood before killing themselves. feeding the sheet and expanding it with their soul. Military Organizations Ranks Security Level Level 1 - Full Access Level 2 - interdivision access Level 3 - full intradivision access Level 4 - limited access Level 5 - extremely limited access Ranks A - cheif personnel in charge of an operation site with direct command over all lower level personnel B - team leaders in charge of specific divisions within the operation site C - science and engineering staff tasked to work at the operation site for Rank B staff D - soldiers and security personnel E - volunteer personnel usually drafted from prisons or homeless/drug abusers for experimentation Associations Notable Members